miraculous_ladybug_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cerise Henare
Cerise Henare is a recurring character in Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. A student at Collège Françoise Dupont in Paris, France whom originally hails from Tauranga, New Zealand. Thanks to her Māori heritage, she is able to communicate with kwami, and has thus gained a fair amount of knowledge on their origin. Appearance Physical appearance Cerise is a biracial adolescent female who, despite being of average height for her age, is often mistaken to be older than she is (normally by one to three years). She has caramel skin, green eyes with notably long eyelashes, and raven hair that fades into a chocolate brown ombré, styled into an asymmetrical bob wit the bangs swooping over her right eye slightly. She also has an infinity mark on the right side of her neck, stating that it's a "birthmark", though this is far-fetched for most. Civilian attire She normally wears a sleeveless turquoise u-neck shirt covered by a dark gray informal vest with silver lining, denim skinny jeans, and khaki-colored lace-up heeled boots. Her accessories include two cyan bracelets on each wrist, pale brown triangular earrings, and a pair of white headphones. She can also be seen with a brown 1970's camera. Personality Generally silent unless spoken to and of few words during these times, Cerise is defined by the misleading first impression most of her, which has led to various rumors. She is shown to be quite sensitive to these hearsay, but doesn't seem affected when people such as Chloé Bourgeois insult or taunt her directly. However, evident by her activity in many sports such as rugby, cheerleading, and basketball (though she ceased playing for a while after Adrien bested her in a one-on-one game), she is very athletic, becoming dynamic and playful when competing. She's a good sport, but has a tendency to hold quiet grudges until a rematch is settled. If her opponent still wins, she accepts and the bitterness dissolves. Cerise also has a strong resolve with any decision she makes, never feeling the need to defend her decisions against anyone, and simply going with them, which does lead to some rather naive actions. In spite of her decisiveness and responsibility, she is not a good leader, unable to handle pressure past a certain point. She is a mama and daddy's girl, and sometimes even turns down an outing with friends to spend time with them. Abilities Relationships Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir Cerise and Adrien are on strange terms, with the former possessing a small amount of jealousy towards the latter after he defeated her in a one-on-one basketball game. This event is a prominent part of their relationship, with both harboring a mutual and new-found respect. They are rivals, but because to competition, and less because of personal disdain. She tends to tease him on various imperfections of his, but is unable to pick up whether or not they genuinely hurt him. Her obliviousness consistently bothers Marinette. Until Then She Is The New Queen Bee She Accepts It Cerise at Cat Noir, however, are complete enemies, despite not having a direct relationship. Due to Cat Noir's illustrious reputation, she is aware of his cocksure attitude, and loathes it. Though she gratefully notes he has saved her on more than one occasion, she feels as though superheroes should be modest and do their job with altruism, and that his cat-themed outfit and animated movements directly combat her beliefs. Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug Chloé Bourgeois Akona Henare Luca Henare History Theme Song Cerise's official theme song is "Little Swing" by AronChupa featuring Little Sis Nora (Nora Ekberg). Trivia * Both she and her mother claim she is a great driver * Her birthday is April 1st Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Miraikosu